The Adulthood of Renesmee Cullen
by AtomicSammi
Summary: It's been sixteen years since the Voltori confronted the Cullen family about the birth of Renesmee. However, life under the watchful eyes of the Voltori has been difficult for the peculiar hybrid - and it's just about to get even more difficult.


I laid my whole body in the flower field, taking in the aroma of flowers surrounding myself. The coolness of autumn was bracing, but my body temperature made sure that I didn't get cold. My hands spread above my head and loosely cupped another set.

The different melodies of birds and insects calmed my senses slightly, familiarization is… cozy.

As the sun began to set, I found my body being wrapped around with two protective arms. His chin lifted onto my shoulder and his breath tickled my itching neck.

Tilting my head, I planted a shy kiss on the cheek. His body became stiff and mannequin and his skin jolted to ice.

"What?" I asked, sitting up from his embrace.

He stood and shook his head in reluctance, "No, we need to get back."

Offering a hand, I lunged up in his grasp and landed on his left. We both let out our own kind of laugh even though it really wasn't that funny.

I hooked my arm inside his and we dashed for shelter as the rain began to spill through the gathered clouds.

A feint scream could be heard from the distance, Nahuel's mouth hung open in shock when he came to an abrupt halt. I looked back, but kept running, it was coming from his house.

"I'm sorry," he mouthed to me. Turning my head away from him, I knew he'd abandoned me and I had to fight it, despite the fact I didn't have as much strength as any vampire would, I'm not a vampire.

The wooden door of the mud-hut had been obliterated, pieces thrown all around the entrance. The inside appeared to be darkened, until I stepped inside.

Sheer terror was upon the face of Jennifer as she continued to let out a high pitch horror filled scream. Her eyes were more scarlet than the norm and un-natural tears rolled down her pale stone cheeks.

I ran towards her, pulling her close to me as she sobbed into my chest. A hiss broke through my lips; a non-venomous liquid foamed up in my mouth, moving to the corners. Violently I spat it out at the ground and looked at the shadows in which her scream was directed at. My structure turned to statue.

Felix. He stood there, bold as could be with a glint of desire in his eye now that I'd shown up. But in his hands, it sickened me to look at it, was the head of Joham. Their father had been slaughtered by the Volturi and if I hadn't shown up, Jennifer probably would have been next.

"Renesmee Cullen," Felix's sly voice spoke out, "What brings you to this place?"

He dropped the head carelessly on the ground and came forward to me with such ease, placing his palm on the side of my face. "Such a beauty you turned out to be-"

"Don't you dare touch me!" I warned, but didn't remove his hand from my face. The icy touch thrilled my skin. "I am here on business and nothing else."

Jennifer looked up, staring in horror at Felix touching my face.

"You…You knew about this, didn't you?" she detached herself from me and jumped back a distance. I knew she was hurt, it hurt me to see that, but she had to know the truth.

"I thought it would have happened years ago," I started, "I wasn't even a year old…"

My mind flashed back to the scene sixteen years ago…

_Aro thought it would have been a good idea to visit Joham and question him about these "experiments" between human and vampire. Nahuel had practically sentenced him to death, peacefully begging them to save his sisters._

Snapping my head up and shaking off Felix's hand, "But Nahuel saved you, nobody will hurt you."

A slight cough came in the direction of the guard and he pressed his hands in a cup together.

"Apologies Miss Cullen," he informed, "Aro made a special request."

"Somehow he knew you'd be here. That might be through his abilities or maybe someone else's but that's not the point. Any creations are to be slaughtered, that's all except you and his son. It's the orders I've been given and those of which I must follow."

Felix strided towards Jennifer, his eyes fixated on hers, his steps confident and determined. I flew out my arm, putting a vice grip on his in an attempt to force it off.

He let out a loud, shallow chuckle, "Excuse me,"

It took only a moment for my head to smash across the floor, ceasing all feeling inside my motionless body. But I could still see...

I watched him cold heartedly murder Jennifer, and I couldn't do anything about it.

The moment was quick and painless, for him. My heart felt shallow.

Although I hadn't been as close to Jennifer as the other sisters and Nahuel, she was still just like me and one of the many few people I could relate to.

It also signaled that the others are probably dead. They were my friends... my _sisters._


End file.
